


Reception

by tordarroch



Series: Layers [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bedroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Intercrural Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Nero has a lot of thoughts after the events ofthe previous week. Dante has only one.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Layers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945813
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Reception

**Author's Note:**

> i return with more dante/nero... this is a continuation of [Homebrew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272246). this is all [Doggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggs)' fault.

Nero had thought the aftermath of sleeping with Dante would have been more severe. He had built up the idea that sleeping with any man would change his life entirely, so surely letting Dante fuck him would have a significant effect. 

Instead, life had just gone on as usual. Nero remained on the sofa, and his conversations with Kyrie only left him feeling that she already knew everything. He didn’t have the guts to tell her the truth though; kept making up excuses for why he wasn’t coming back just yet. She was understanding; too understanding, and it made him feel such tremendous guilt to the point where he thought he couldn’t approach Dante for a repeat of that afternoon.

He wanted to. Whatever had happened between them had been...a lot; overwhelming if he thought about it too long. However, he couldn’t deny the pull he felt, the gravitation drawing him in every time he saw Dante.

Dante had been great. Dante was always great. He didn’t expect any different, but part of Nero wished he’d push the boundaries a little like he had before. Had that just been a one-time thing? He couldn’t help but wonder if he had only been another one of Dante’s conquests, and that now he had fucked Nero, he no longer had any interest.

Nero wouldn’t even blame him. 

What the fuck could he bring to the table? Some sexually confused punkass kid who didn’t even know how to fuck? Dante was entirely out of Nero’s league, and the idea that he could satisfy such a man was unbelievable. He wasn’t stupid enough to think otherwise, but he thought maybe, just maybe for once that might have been enough. If only for a little while. 

But Dante just seemed to treat him the same as before, like some kind of kid brother and Nero wanted it to piss him off, but every time Dante ruffled his hair and smiled at him, he felt his heart soar. It was ridiculous how easily riled up he was now; just a look from Dante was enough to make his blood run hot. 

“I’m so screwed,” he mumbled under his breath as he pressed his face down against the desk, the chair groaning as he shifted on it. He’d been told to man the desk as Dante ran some errands, but the phone hadn’t rung; no one had come in, and he had been considering wandering off just to find something to do. 

But each time he got up to leave, his mind started wandering again. At least being alone gave him some time to think. It wasn’t helping, but if he just kept going over and over things, maybe he could come to some sort of different conclusion. 

So now he was just talking into the desk that Dante had certainly fucked a hoard of women on. 

Was this what casual sex was? Dante seemed so happy living that life, but the idea that he might not get to sleep with him again made Nero’s heart hurt. Was he in love with Dante? He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure what love was any more. He just wanted a chance to explore whatever he was feeling. 

Nero couldn’t talk though. When he tried to even bring it up with Dante, he shut down completely. Nero knew this whole situation was his own doing. If he could just communicate and be honest, instead of instantly clamming up and getting angry. 

Why couldn’t he just...

“Hey kiddo, what’s on your mind?” Came the calm, relaxed drawl of the man who plagued his every thought.

Nero didn’t bother to raise his head. It was the last face he needed to see right now; he didn’t want the mixed feelings that came from seeing that stupid smile and that stupid chiselled jawline and… 

He shook his head, groaning as he waved his hand. “Go away.”

“Don’t be like that,” Dante said, and Nero couldn’t help but notice his voice sounded like it was moving, the heavy thud of his boots echoing before his whole body tensed up. Dante was close to him; very, very close.

Before Nero could react, he felt strong arms slide around his waist, a heavy weight against his back and suddenly Dante’s stubbled chin was resting on his shoulder. All he could do was weakly try to push himself up, trying to breathe but it was getting harder by the second. This was the first time Dante had touched him since the sofa incident, and he could already feel his dick twitching in his pants. 

“What are you up to?” Dante asked, his voice so smooth that Nero had to close his eyes and exhale slowly, trying to focus himself. Dante wasn’t going to fuck him here on this desk in the middle of the day, was he? Nero let out a nervous laugh as he realised that Dante had fucked him on the sofa in the middle of the day, so the desk really wasn’t much of a reach. 

“N-Nothing… Just, working the reception, like you said,” Nero whispered, trying to calm his breathing down but Dante’s face was so close to his. He could smell so many things; Dante’s cheap cologne, the pepperoni pizza lunch he had clearly had, and a slight scent of burnt rubber. Had he been on a motorbike? 

Nero really didn’t need that visual on top of everything else. 

He could feel Dante inhale deeply against his back, could feel his nose against his ear as he started to speak. “I’ve been thinking. I know you’re going through a lot of shit, and I’m trying to respect that, but I’ve just got this one thought that’s driving me insane,” Dante started, his hands splaying across Nero’s stomach, running up and down over his shirt as he spoke. “Can I say it?”

Nero turned his head slightly, raising an eyebrow. “Since when do you ask permission before saying shit?” 

Dante shrugged a little, pouting as he looked down. “C’mon, I’m trying really hard here to give you space but…” He let out a sigh, tightening his grip around Nero, and he felt a little guilty. Had that been the vibe he’d given off? That he didn’t want to talk to Dante?

Nero didn’t want to dwell on it, he shook his head and sat up a little more. “Just say what you wanna say, old man,” he mumbled, shrugging again to try and get Dante to shift but his hands were holding him tightly, long fingers feeling out Nero’s muscles through his shirt, and it felt strange. Not bad, he just didn’t know how to react. 

Nero was usually the one to show this kind of affection - with Kyrie, anyway. To be on the receiving end made him feel so special, and it was the kind of feeling he could get addicted to. He always thought he had a strong mind; the kind that couldn’t fall for such things - couldn’t grow dependent, but here he was. He had already had a taste, and he wanted more. 

“Well, see, the thing is,” Dante began, and Nero felt himself being dragged back to the moment, and he prepared himself for whatever Dante was about to say. “I was thinking about our time together the other day.” Oh. Here it comes. “I keep thinking about the way you just opened up so nicely for me. I could tell it was your first time, but I gotta say, I can’t stop thinking about you with your fingers in your ass.”

That hadn’t been what Nero had been expecting. He was caught off guard, left slightly flabbergasted by Dante’s words and sheer nerve to just say that kind of thing so casually when they hadn’t really talked about what happened. 

And the more Nero remained silent, the more he thought about what Dante was saying. Dante had been thinking about him doing _that_ to himself? 

_Dante_ had been thinking about _him_? 

He couldn’t stop his heart from racing suddenly, the sensation of it pounding in his chest almost suffocating him until he felt Dante’s hands slide over his pecs softly, pressing down in such a reassuring way that Nero felt lulled into a sense of security in Dante’s arms. It was really easy for Nero to see how Dante managed to seduce so many women. Just one touch from him and Nero was like putty in his hands. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Dante whispered, nosing against Nero’s ear, his breath so hot and heavy that Nero couldn’t stop himself from shaking, his hands sliding to grab Dante’s wrists, and he could feel Dante’s pulse was racing just as fast as his. To know he made Dante excited, maybe nervous, was exhilarating to him. He didn’t know he could have that sort of effect on anyone. 

“Y-Yeah?” Nero managed to get out, his voice trembling. 

“I don’t want to ever push you, but if you ever wanted to show me the things you do to yourself, I’d love to watch,” Dante said in a deep, lust riddled voice, his tone enough to make Nero’s face heat up, and then it sunk in what he had said. 

“What the…” He said under his breath, swallowing hard. “What the fuck?” Was all he managed to get out, not knowing what else to say. He didn’t understand what was going on; didn’t understand what their relationship was. Dante obviously thought they were at the stage where he could say that, and Nero felt so confused because he thought Dante never wanted to touch him again.

He was starting to think he was bad at reading people. 

“C’mon, you don’t think the idea is hot?” Dante asked, sliding one hand to Nero’s neck, his fingers so rough but his touch so gentle, and Nero felt himself getting hotter by the second, his cock feeling so heavy in his pants that he had to shift, Dante’s lips brushing against his jaw as he moved. He didn’t miss the feeling of Dante smirking. “You don’t wanna show me how you do it?”

He squirmed a little, leaning into Dante’s palm as he placed it against his cheek. “Dante… fuck, I don’t know,” he admitted in a small voice. 

“That’s not a no,” Dante replied, and Nero felt the weight finally lift from his back as Dante suddenly spun the chair around and he was face to face with Dante. Well, more like face-to-crotch, and he found himself staring at Dante’s stomach, unable to raise his head until Dante’s fingers tilted his chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. “Come to my room, alright? Don’t say no this time.”

Nero couldn’t stop a small pout from appearing on his lips. It hadn’t been his fault. After what had happened on the sofa, they’d just remained on the floor for a while… and then they’d ordered pizza. Eventually, Dante said he was taking a shower and then going to bed. Nero said he would follow.

He never did. He had wanted to, so badly, but he just couldn’t do it. So he’d remained on the sofa, and now that he thought about it, it probably seemed like he had turned Dante down. 

And yet here was Dante trying again.

Why was he bothering with such an inexperienced, insecure kid?

Nero had no idea, but despite all the things he assumed about Dante, both wrong and right, he still trusted him; still desired him. 

-

It had taken Nero only a few seconds to decide that yes, he was going to go to Dante’s room. He wasn’t sure just how much he was going to let Dante do, or whether he actually was serious about asking to see him _finger_ himself. 

But he had decided to stop thinking so much and start acting. He couldn’t keep hesitating. He had to take some action, and perhaps a little too enthusiastically, he had pushed past Dante and stormed up to his bedroom.

However, it wasn’t until he was actually inside that he realised he’d never really _been_ in Dante’s room before. Sure, he’s knocked on the door, and on occasion, he’d run through it to use the en-suite because some customer had destroyed the downstairs toilet, but… Now he was alone in there for just a moment, he felt like he’d stepped into another dimension. 

It felt both like an alien world, and home at the same time. The scent was disgusting, even by Nero’s standards. It smelt exactly how his room did when he was a teenager; sweat, semen and smegma, but the stink was almost easy to ignore when the sheer state of the room was so distracting. There were clothes everywhere, even though Dante wore pretty much the same outfit every day. Pizza boxes, beer bottles, porno magazines and swimsuit catalogues littered every surface. 

Nero didn’t miss the large poster of a huge breasted woman draped over a motorcycle, the smaller postcards of even more sexy ladies. He wasn’t sure how much it could be rubbed in his face that Dante was an experienced stud with so many notches in his bedpost that it probably looked like it had termites. 

“H-Hey, sorry about the mess,” Dante said under his breath as he started to move around the room, shoving drawers closed, kicking clothes aside, and Nero actually felt for the guy. Did he not think Nero was going to come with him? 

Well, now that Nero thought about it, the line ‘let me watch you finger your ass’ probably shouldn’t have worked on him so well. It was most likely a hopeless attempt that Dante decided to try because all else had failed. 

Maybe that was why it had worked. 

Still, part of Nero wished Dante had at least had the foresight to clean up, and as he moved over to the nightstand, he couldn’t stop himself from picking up a pair of used panties, disgust clear on his face as he waved the lacey garment around. “Are you actually serious right now?” He asked, frowning as he looked at the unmade bed and the clear strap of a bra sticking out from under the pillow. 

“Nero, look just-” Dante started, clearly embarrassed as he leaned over the bed and grabbed the underwear from Nero, his hands fumbling to grab not just one bra, but three, from under the pillow. “Listen, I didn’t fucking think you’d actually agree to this, okay?” He said, clearly flustered as he threw the underwear into a drawer and started to make the bed. “I only come in here to fuck and sleep, what do you want from me?” He explained, his face pleading with Nero as if asking Nero to cut him some slack.

But Nero couldn’t even bring himself to be genuinely angry. He knew about Dante’s past, knew about his lifestyle, and yeah, he didn’t like that he brought home all those girls, but it wasn’t because he judged Dante. No, it was because Nero was still jealous that Dante had been showing attention to other people and not him. Even though he’d never told Dante anything or reciprocated any flirting until literally a couple of days ago when he’d let Dante fuck him.

Not that Dante had brought back any girls since they’d done that. 

Which meant Dante probably hadn’t changed the sheets for some time, if the old bras and panties were anything to go by. He wanted to be disgusted, but as Dante had pointed out so nicely after rocking his entire world, the sofa was probably a million times worse than Dante’s bed. 

Although the longer Nero stared at the bed, the more he was starting to think that was a slight exaggeration. 

Still, it was kind of cute to see Dante trying to clean his room, even if it was just him shoving piles of filth into drawers and cupboards. 

“Dante, could you just…” Nero let his voice trail off as he decided to take the initiative and sit on the bed, and he didn’t miss the way Dante stopped moving and just watched him as he adjusted himself. Nero finally settled against the headboard and let out a long sigh as he kicked his boots off. “Just come here, okay?” He mumbled, hitting the pillow next to him. 

Dante wasn’t the kind of guy that didn’t need to be told twice to join someone on a bed, and Nero felt his stomach twist as he watched Dante climb onto the foot of the bed, clambering closer like an enthusiastic dog. He could sense that Dante was still genuinely surprised that Nero was in his room; that Nero had agreed to this, and whilst Nero still wasn’t sure what he was going to do right now, the fact that Dante seemed to just be happy from such a small thing was reassuring. It made him feel like he could put the brakes on at any moment, and Dante wouldn’t be mad or disappointed; like Dante would be just satisfied with him trying. 

He waited for Dante to settle; waited for him to toe off his own boots and shift several times before he finally let out a long sigh, sinking down next to Nero and resting his head against Nero’s shoulder. 

“We don’t have to do anything, you know,” Dante said in a soft voice, rubbing the side of his face against Nero. “We can just talk if you’d prefer.”

Nero couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, glancing at Dante as he rolled his eyes. “I know you don’t bring people to your room to talk,” he replied with a playful tone, and Dante sat up again, looking straight at him. 

“I’d make an exception for you.”

Nero felt his heart skip a beat; the severe look on his face and in his tone just did something to him. He wanted to look away, but Dante’s hand was suddenly on his face, his thumb reassuringly stroking his cheek. He didn’t know how Dante did it, but just his touch was enough to put him at ease. 

“Fuck, could you just….” Nero let out a frustrated noise, closing his eyes. He wanted Dante to just take charge and push him, but he could see Dante was trying to be respectful. He didn’t need that right now. He was still fighting himself every step of the way; fighting the urge to run away and hide, fighting the urge to hate himself more and more with every passing thought he had about Dante; about himself. 

“Tell me what you need,” Dante said eventually after Nero realised he hadn’t finished his sentence.

He needed Dante to make him feel how he felt before. It had felt so good being under Dante, having Dante make him feel complete, and in that moment, he had stopped feeling so fucking _wrong_. He wanted that again; _needed_ that again. 

Taking in a deep breath, he opened his eyes, letting his gaze run over Dante’s face before it settled on his lips; the same lips that had kissed him so many times when they had been together; the same lips that had brought him pleasure he didn’t think he would ever experience. 

“Do you really…” He paused, swallowing hard. “You really want to watch me do that? I mean, uh, finger myself?” He asked, still unsure as to whether that was something Dante actually wanted from him. 

He saw a look of glee pass over Dante’s features before he surged forward and pressed their lips together in a kiss that made a flood of emotions come rushing back. Everything they had shared on that disgusting sofa had been so intense; so perfect, and as Dante kissed him again, he found himself slowly sinking down into the bed.

His hands grabbed Dante’s t-shirt, tugging Dante closer as they both moved, Dante slowly climbing on top of Nero, their lips still connected; Dante once again showing no hesitation as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping onto Nero’s mouth the second he opened his mouth, and Nero closed his eyes, allowing himself to just fully experience everything that was Dante once again.

“I wanna see you do so much, but yeah, that’s definitely up there,” Dante mumbled against Nero’s lips, and he couldn’t help but blush; his cheeks heating up as it sunk in that Dante actually wanted him. Dante wanted to see him do a lot of things, things Nero probably didn’t even know he could do, and Nero wanted to be the kind of guy that could do them.

But he wasn’t sure that he was, and he felt almost selfish for allowing Dante to continue kissing him. He didn’t know who Dante thought he was, but all he could do was hope that it was enough. 

At least for now. 

Nero tilted his head, breaking the kiss to pant softly as he stared down at his own body before he moved his hands to his jeans. He knew his hands were shaking; knew how nervous he was but he wanted to do this. He wanted Dante to look at him with only lust in his eyes; wanted to be desired. 

Licking his lips, he unzipped his jeans, pushing them down as he turned his attention back to Dante, realising that Dante was watching his face and not his hands. “You wanna help me out?” He asked, nodding down to his jeans as he tried to wriggle out of them, but not too much. He wanted Dante to do something and not just stare at him. At least not yet.

He could feel fear bubbling up in his stomach as he watched Dante move; watched his huge body slide down the bed and grab his jeans, tugging them off with expert speed. It was sinking in again that this was Dante, and he couldn’t stop his eyes from looking over Dante’s body; the way his dishevelled clothes hung to his muscles; his scarred, rough skin and rugged good looks. He couldn’t stop the anxiety from rising, no longer having the previous comfort of warm beer flowing through his veins. 

He still hadn’t discussed his sexuality with Dante; unsaid things weighing heavily on his mind. He had so much he wanted to get off his chest, and he wasn’t sure if jumping in feet first was the healthiest way, but right now, it was the only thing Nero could bring himself to do. Where words failed him, actions didn’t. 

“You’re thinking about shit again, kid,” Dante said, and Nero let out a small, nervous laugh as Dante settled between his legs, his greedy eyes fixated on Nero’s crotch, and he couldn’t help but feel a little relieved. Dante said he wouldn’t have minded a conversation, but one whiff of anything sexual and he was like a man on a mission. 

It was what Nero needed. He needed someone to walk him through this; needed someone to hold his hand. He thought back to the way Dante grasped his hand when they fucked, and he didn’t think he literally needed it, but it was nice. 

“Shut up, you’re staring at my dick so…” He let his voice trail off. He didn’t know what his point was, and he didn’t want to talk. 

So instead of trying to come up with anything else, he held his tongue and pushed his hips up, letting Dante reach forward and pull his boxers down, only this time Dante seemed to take his time. Both of them stared down at Nero’s crotch as Dante tugged the fabric down, his soft cock springing out, the waistband slowly dragging over his balls, tugging the loose skin. Just that was enough to make his dick twitch with interest, and he knew Dante saw it; didn’t miss the small smile that tugged at his lips. 

Nero watched as Dante pulled the underwear off his legs so fucking slowly that Nero almost screamed at him, but as soon as they were gone, Dante was back between his legs, leaning over him and Nero once again felt himself sinking down into the bed as Dante placed his hands on either side of his head. 

“Hey kid,” Dante said with a grin, staring down at him, and Nero cleared his throat, swallowing hard again as he tried to get rid of the lump that threatened to leave him mute for the foreseeable future. 

“H-Hey,” he managed to get out eventually, feeling strange as he just lay there, his t-shirt still on, Dante still fully dressed, but he had no pants on; his cock was just out in the open, and Dante was so close to him. He couldn’t comprehend being in a position like this; a week ago, he was trying to force himself to have sex with a woman, and now he was like this with a man. 

He really needed to stop thinking. 

Nero watched as Dante reached over onto his nightstand, and he knew what was happening; knew where this was going and he took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Dante had already fucked him; sucked his dick. He’d seen it all, there was nothing new, even if it was only their second time. 

Their first time had been so thorough. 

Had Dante assumed it would never happen again? 

Nero had undoubtedly treated it as such. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to get this far again. He constantly surprised himself in that department, but not being able to anticipate his own feelings didn’t help him organise his thoughts, 

He watched as Dante sat back on his knees again, and all Nero could do was perch up on his elbows, his own shirt hitching up enough to show a hint of his stomach, and he knew Dante was looking; could see he wanted to see more again. All he wanted to do was pull down his t-shirt and cover his cock, his face turning redder the more Dante stared. 

“W-Why the fuck are you staring so much?” He asked as he grabbed the lube from Dante’s hand, sitting up as he fumbled with the cap. 

Dante’s hands quickly came to rest on his shoulders, his fingers pressing in so gently that Nero couldn’t help but relax as Dante leaned in closer, pressing his lips to Nero’s forehead. “I’m staring because you’re fucking beautiful, dumbass,” he mumbled against his skin, his hands sliding down to his biceps, rubbing gently. 

“Don’t say that,” he grumbled, shaking his head. He didn’t want to be called beautiful, that felt just too weird to him, and he felt himself grow frustrated with the lid of the lube. “Argh, fuck!” He yelled, and Dante just shushed him, taking the lube from his hands and unscrewing the cap for him before handing it back silently, his hands once again on his shoulders. 

“You don’t like me calling you beautiful?” Dante asked as he moved his lips to Nero’s nose, kissing the tip and Nero felt his temperature skyrocket from such a simple act of affection. Dante felt so different; so much more gentle than the first time. Was he holding back for Nero’s sake?

He appreciated it, but part of him wanted Dante to ravish him. He was so determined to just throw himself into this, and it seemed Dante was so desperately trying to wrangle him back. He knew Dante knew better than he did, as much as he hated to admit it. 

“Can’t you just call me something less…” He let his voice trail off as he shrugged, his lips quivering as Dante tilted his head and ghosted his lips over his. “Just something less girly?”

“I don’t think-” Dante started, cutting himself off before he smiled and leaned back, a stupid, goofy grin on his face. “Alright, I’m sorry, alright?” He said, and Nero wasn’t sure what he was apologising for, and he wasn’t sure Dante knew either, but he shrugged it off, turning his attention to his own crotch. 

Nero didn’t know how to put on a show. He’d only ever done this locked in the bathroom by himself. It had been an act of shame, something that disgusted him every time he did it to himself, and any pleasure it brought was quickly replaced by regret. He hated that he needed this kind of thing; didn’t understand why his body craved it. 

Even after being with Dante, he hadn’t had time to explore his feelings about it; hadn’t had time to touch himself since then. He didn’t know if doing it to himself still brought the same feelings with it, and he hoped it didn’t. He didn’t want to show Dante that side of himself; didn’t want Dante to know that he hated himself that much. 

“How do you want this to… I mean, what should I do?” He finally admitted, feeling a little defeated. 

“Well, how do you normally do it?” Dante asked, his tone so patient as he placed his hands on Nero’s thighs, his rough fingers tracing circles into his skin and it was enough to make him sigh, the sensation so comforting yet slightly arousing, the constant tease of his encroaching fingers as they moved closer to his cock. 

What did he usually do? Turn off the lights, sit on the bathroom floor and shove two fingers in before he had a chance to talk himself out of it? He wasn’t sure Dante wanted to see that. 

“I don’t know, I-” He felt the lump in his throat return, catching his words as he tried to explain himself, and instead he shied away from talking, his head hanging, staring at his rapidly rising and falling chest. “Fuck, I feel so stupid,” he mumbled, his voice as small as he felt. 

“How about I walk you through it?” Dante suggested, his nose nudging at Nero’s cheek as his hands slipped onto Nero’s chest, his long fingers splayed over his pecs, feeling out his muscles through his shirt and he knew how red his face was; knew Dante could feel how hot his skin was, and having Dante feel him up like this was making it hard to think straight. 

So he just nodded, turning to look at Dante, knowing how flushed and embarrassed he looked, but the expression on Dante’s face told him enough before Dante was kissing him again. Every time Dante touched him; every time he kissed him, Nero felt a surge of emotion, his heart aching as he experienced what it was like to be truly desired by someone.

He only broke the kiss to take in air, his gaze falling between their bodies again and Dante took the hint, reaching down to guide the bottle, squeezing fluid onto Nero’s fingers. 

“You always use lube, yeah?” Dante asked, and Nero shook his head because he sometimes liked the way it hurt when he only used spit; liked the discomfort. It made him feel better about what he was doing, felt like it was wrong to only get pleasure out of something so depraved. “Alright, well, you gotta use lube,” Dante mumbled as he helped coat Nero’s fingers and he was starting to feel a bit stupid; he knew this much, but at the same time, he was enjoying being the sole audience to Dante’s little lesson.

“I think you use too much,” Nero said under his breath as he felt the lube drip down his fingers and onto his bare thighs. 

But Dante just shushed Nero as he made him shift backwards, Dante taking the care to prop Nero up against the headboard with pillows and Nero felt like he was really getting some kind of special treatment. If it wasn’t for the cum stained sheets, it might even be romantic. 

He couldn’t help but glance over Dante’s shoulder at the large framed print of two blonde twins pressing their massive breasts together. What the hell was with this guy? How did he ever get laid? 

Then he looked back at Dante’s face. That cocky grin, strong jawline… Just enough stubble to titillate as he kissed, and those lips that were 100% made for sin. Yeah, it was pretty obvious how this guy got laid. He was ready to give Dante everything just by looking at his mouth. If Dante had ever truly come at him with all of this, he wasn’t sure he would have been able to resist, even in all his heterosexual glory of every day prior to last week.

Nero let himself settle against the pillows, spreading his legs and angling his ass up a little as he tried to make himself comfortable. However, he was acutely aware that Dante was watching his every movement and it was enough to make him forget how to control his limbs, a groan of frustration escaping his lips, and Dante’s hands instantly moved to his thighs as he settled between them again, his touch once again soothing the anger bubbling up in his stomach.

“Kid, just relax,” Dante soothed as he rubbed his fingers along his thighs and he felt a deep warmth spread through him; Dante’s fingertips enough to make his body comply. He didn’t know where to look, his not lubed hand reaching to pull his t-shirt down as his cock just lay there, half-hard and on complete display to Dante who kept glancing down, clearly unable to resist getting an eyeful more than once. He was waiting for Dante to say something dumb, but instead, he just leaned forward and pressed their lips together again, and Nero felt himself melt. 

Every time Dante kissed him, it shook him to his core. The fact that Dante even _wanted_ to kiss him was just so strange, and he realised he had no idea what he was doing each time, but Dante always took charge. He knew he was in good hands. 

“Alright, just-” He mumbled against Nero’s lips, and he knew his face couldn’t possibly get any redder, but the way Dante took his wrist and guided his left hand between his legs just made his temperature skyrocket; his whole body feeling like it was on fire. “Do you normally sit like this?” Dante asked, glancing down, and he followed his gaze, watching as Dante guided his fingers lower, and he let out a shaky gasp as he pressed his fingertips against his hole. 

“Y-Yeah, I mean, not usually on a bed,” he admitted, laughing awkwardly but Dante was kissing him again suddenly, and all the shame he usually associated with this act slowly fizzled out as he splayed his other hand on his thigh, his fingertip circling his hole before he pushed inside just as Dante slipped his tongue into his mouth. 

He sunk into the pillows as Dante kissed him deeply, his finger barely inside himself, but it was enough to make his cock harden as he lay under Dante. There was something just so erotic about being underneath such a large, older man, and the fact that Dante was teaching him how to finger himself was just the icing on the cake for his lust addled brain. 

“Couldn’t resist, could you?” Dante asked, smirking as he traced a finger around Nero’s asshole, nudging at the digit inside. “Fuck, you look so hot right now,” Dante whispered, and Nero wanted to look sexy, wanted Dante to look at him the way he looked at those women in his porno mags. Yeah, he’d seen flashes of it, but he didn’t want him to think he was some innocent kid. Nero wanted Dante to know he had needs; ones that he wanted Dante to fulfil. 

He pushed his finger in deeper, his mouth hanging open as he slowly moved it in and out, his eyes feeling heavy as he stared at Dante; his heart racing as he observed the way Dante dragged his hands over his chest. Nero didn’t miss the throb in his balls as Dante’s hands cupped his pecs through his t-shirt, his fingertips finding his nipples and he knew they were sensitive, but the rough fabric rubbing against the nubs was enough to make his dick come to full attention, and he felt his stomach churn as Dante smirked, his whole body reacting to such a simple thing. 

“Can I?” Dante asked as he slipped his hands to the hem, toying with it as he waited for Nero’s answer, his breath heavy and raspy as he stared down between Nero’s legs and all Nero could do was lie there and fuck himself with his single digit, the lube dripping down his cheeks. 

Dante was still fully dressed, and here he was, about to be naked again. It felt unfair, but he couldn’t bring himself to mention that right now. Not when Dante’s hands were already pushing his shirt over his stomach, and all he wanted was for Dante to put his talented lips around his sensitive nipples. 

“Fuck, Dante, just… you can do anything,” he managed to finally say, his voice so ragged already, his words struggling to come out of his throat as he pushed another finger inside. The usual discomfort wasn’t there; he felt so relaxed as he thought about the last time he was under Dante. He had taken everything so willingly, and even though he was doing this to himself, it didn’t feel as shameful as it usually did. 

He saw a slightly dark look pass over Dante’s face; an expression he’d seen before but Nero found it hard to believe that he could cause that kind of feeling. He knew it was Dante trying to suppress his inner demons; trying to repress his more animalistic side. He’d seen it in fights; seen it the first time they’d fucked. 

“You can’t say that kind of thing to me,” Dante finally said, and Nero couldn’t tell if he meant that in a good or bad way, but he didn’t stop fucking himself with his fingers; didn’t stop trying to put on a show because he wanted Dante to do _anything_ to him. 

He let out a deep sigh, pressing his fingers deep inside as he stared up at Dante. “I don’t give a fuck, I’ll say whatever I want,” he grumbled, his free hand gripping his thigh and pushing against it as he fucked himself with his fingers. It felt so much better than usual, his fingers freely sliding through his hole, his body so willingly accepting the digits as he pushed them in deeper, his mouth hanging open as he stared up at Dante. 

And he couldn’t help but let a smirk creep onto his face as he watched Dante’s eyes move between his crotch and his face, clearly torn about what to pay attention to and just knowing he had this effect on him was enough to make him want to rock the boat. 

Dante had barely moved; just remained over him; his body somewhat frozen and Nero saw his opening to reach to his hem and tug his shirt up, revealing his taut navel, his stomach muscles rippling as he rocked his body down against his fingers. He didn’t miss the way he had caught Dante’s attention, Dante’s eyes suddenly fixated on the expanse of flesh. He’d never had this effect on another person, and he couldn’t resist teasing Dante; tugging it back down again just to see the look of disappointment; the gentle whine.

“You’re really gonna be like that?” Dante asked, covering Nero’s hand, sliding the fabric from his grip as Dante leaned in and brushed his lips against Nero’s ear, exhaling heavily.” You’re really gonna act coy after telling me I can do whatever I want? With your fingers in your ass like this?” He said in a low voice, and Nero felt himself tense up, his cock throbbing and he felt an embarrassing splash of fluids drip onto his stomach, Dante tugging his shirt up so slowly that he was completely on edge; his body on fire as he continued to pump his fingers into his ass. 

“Stop messing with me,” Nero pleaded as he kicked his legs out and slid further down, hooking one leg around Dante’s waist as he tried to get a better angle with his fingers, and he didn’t miss the way Dante hitched his shirt up further, exposing his pecs and pert nipples. 

“Shh, just…” Dante whispered, dipping his head lower, his lips tracing over Nero’s collarbone as both his hands slid to Nero’s chest and all he could do was arch into his touch. “Fuck, you’ve got some nice tits,” Dante said against his skin, and Nero felt his heart rate skyrocket, his ass tightening around his fingers as Dante spoke. 

“F-Fuck off,” he managed to get out before Dante’s lips were on his sensitive nipples, lapping so enthusiastically that Nero found all his other complaints disappearing on his tongue, a soft moan escaping. He worked so fucking hard on his body, and here was Dante saying he had tits… and all it did was make him harder; his whole body pulsating as Dante lavished attention on his chest, his hands cupping and stroking the firm skin. 

He needed more, but his mouth was so dry suddenly. He bit down on his lip, pushing a third finger in, his body crumpling as he tried to push in as deep as possible. It felt so good, and he wanted so much more; wanted a repeat of what happened last time but Dante’s clothes were still on; his cock still concealed and Dante’s attention was fully encapsulated by Nero’s chest. 

And he wanted to complain; wanted to tell Dante to fucking _do something_ but then he felt his nipple slide between Dante’s teeth at the same time he managed to stoke himself inside at just the right spot and suddenly all other thoughts went out the window. 

“” D-Dante, shit, fuck!” He cried out, his whole body shaking as he grabbed Dante’s shirt with his free hand, tugging at the fabric as he rocked himself down onto his fingers, his cock dripping against his stomach as Dante just kept playing with his pecs. He could hear the lewd sounds he was making; moaning and lapping around his nipples, his rough hands sliding up and down Nero’s toned body. It was a lot, but he still wanted more. 

“What do you need?” Dante asked against his skin, and Nero just shook his head, letting out a shaky breath.

“I don’t-” He cut himself off as he felt Dante slide one of his hands over his cock, wrapping his fingers around and firmly stroking him as he continued to rub deep inside himself. He had no idea what he needed, but that was definitely something he liked. “Y-Yeah, that’s… That’s good,” he whispered, licking his lips as he tilted his head back and just allowed himself to get lost in the sensation.

Dante’s hand moved down to his balls, cupping and stroking them; touching him in ways he had never experienced. He had always thought of his cock as disgusting and dirty; that his balls were ugly, something almost to be ashamed of, but the way Dante lavished attention on every inch of his cock and ballsack was enough to force those ideas from his mind. 

“Dante… please,” he whispered, still not knowing what he needed, but knowing he needed _more_. 

“Shh, I got you,” Dante mumbled as he kissed his way up Nero’s chest, his nose pressing against his collarbone as he let out a deep sigh. Nero wished he knew what he was thinking, but Dante seemed so lost in it, and all he could do was lie there, knuckle deep in himself as Dante continued to trail kisses along his hot skin. He could feel Dante’s hand moving between his legs, his fingertips brushing along his taint and his whole body tensed up. “Do you imagine someone else touching you when you finger yourself?”

Nero closed his eyes tightly, swallowing hard as he instinctively nodded. “Y-Yeah…” He said under his breath, his whole focus on Dante’s fingers slowly inching lower before he felt them brush against his own as he continued to fuck himself. 

“Tell me who you think about,” Dante said in a low voice into his ear, the deep voice vibrating through his body and he found himself clawing at Dante with his free hand, trying to pull him closer, but his shirt just seemed to slip through his throbbing fingers, the skin glowing blue as he shoved his hand between their bodies to grab the front of his t-shirt. 

He craned his head, his mouth hanging open as he felt Dante slide one of his fingers in alongside his own, his face heating up as he felt so much fuller suddenly. Dante was staring; his eyes fixated on Nero’s face, and he wanted to hide, but his whole body was frozen as Dante started to move his finger, forcing his own deeper inside. 

“C’mon, don’t be shy,” Dante cooed, and Nero felt his breath come out in a shaky sigh as Dante pressed a kiss to his forehead, his own hand pulsating as he fisted it in Dante’s t-shirt. 

“Fuck, I think about you, alright? You fucking-” But before he could finish his frustrated outburst, Dante’s lips were on him again, silencing him in the same moment he pushed another finger inside, shoving Nero’s fingers out of the way and he felt his own digits slip from his hole with a wet noise, lube dripping down his knuckles. 

He’d had Dante’s fingers inside him before, but it felt different this time; felt so much more intimate. They were in Dante’s bedroom; Dante’s bed. He had thought about this so many times before and now it was finally happening, all he could do was cling to Dante, both his hands finding the front of Dante’s shirt, tugging it as Dante’s fingers filled him. 

“You think about me doing this?” Dante asked against his lips, and Nero nodded frantically, letting his lips move over Dante’s. 

“Y-Yeah, just like this,” he confirmed as he rocked his body slowly, meeting the way Dante’s fingers curled deep inside him, stroking every spot he couldn’t reach himself. “F-Fuck, I want-” He cut himself off as his hands fell to Dante’s stomach, his left arm throbbing as he toyed with the hem of his shirt.

“You can have anything you want,” Dante said softly, his fingers loudly fucking Nero’s ass and the sound was dizzying, enough to make him want to explode. He’d never even had a girl like this, and he wanted to put himself down for being in such a position with another man, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel any shame right now. 

He wanted to see more of Dante; feel more of him. That one brief moment on the couch hadn’t been enough. 

Nero let his hands move to Dante’s trousers, his fingers trembling as he unhooked each button, and he could already see the thick bulge of his cock threatening to spring out. He wanted to see Dante’s dick; wanted to touch again. Their time before still felt so unreal.

He could feel his heart racing as he glanced up at Dante, only to see him smirking down at him, and just seeing that stupid face as he was fingering his ass was enough to make his emotions bubble over, the brief lapse allowing his arm to fully transform, the sensation of being fingerfucked at the same time enough to make him cry out, only to be silenced by Dante kissing him again.

He could feel Dante reacting as he slipped his right hand into his pants and grasped his cock, pulling it out and he couldn’t help but crane his neck to look down between them, desperate to see Dante’s thick dick and it didn’t disappoint. He moved his left hand, unable to resist hooking a nail under Dante’s foreskin and tugging just to reveal the slick head.

And Dante hissed, a grin passing over his features before he shook his head, moving to kiss Nero again, which he could only welcome. 

“Easy there…” He mumbled against his lips, and Nero smirked as he moved his claws down Dante’s thick cock, feeling him shiver, and he didn’t miss the look that passed over Dante’s features. He had seen it before, but it was dark; indecipherable the more Nero thought about it, and suddenly Dante’s free hand was urging his clawed hand away from his dick. “You think you can make that calm down?”

Nero was thrown off, a little flabbergasted, and if Dante hadn’t curled his fingers in just the right way when he had spoken, Nero might have just run away but instead, he just moved his clawed hand back to his own chest, needing to touch something. 

“S-Sorry, I can’t control it,” he admitted, not wanting Dante to think he was weak, but needing to give some explanation. The last thing he wanted was to displease Dante, especially not right now, and if it meant handcuffing his hand to something during sex, then he would gladly do it.

However, for now, he found himself fondling his own chest, his claws dragging over his nipples as he moved his right hand to Dante’s cock, and that seemed to be enough for Dante, his eyes hungrily watching Nero carrying out his ministrations. 

“It’s…” Dante started before he rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle, shifting on the bed and suddenly each movement of his fingers also had Dante brushing the heel of his palm against Nero’s balls. If Dante knew what his new motion was doing to Nero, he didn’t seem to care as he continued talking. “Don’t worry about it, just…. I want you to just feel this right now… don’t worry about me.”

“But I wanna-fuck!” He let out another cry as Dante suddenly increased the speed of his fingers, the words completely lost as the force of Dante’s motions made him raise his hips. He could see his own erection bobbing around, and he knew how desperately it was dripping, knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Feeling Dante’s heavy cock in his own hand wasn’t helping, and with the added stimulation of his own claws rubbing against his nipples, he felt himself stuttering into the first waves of his orgasm. He tightened his grip around Dante’s cock, feeling the softer skin, the weight of his length in his palm as he rocked his body down against Dante’;s relentless fingers. 

“D-Don’t stop, fuck, please Dante,” Nero whined, keening into Dante’s neck as he panted, his voice so strained as he shot ribbons across his toned stomach, Dante’s eyes feasting on the sight and he felt all his energy drain out of him, his body going limp. He couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed as Dante lunged down to his navel, lapping up his fluids so eagerly that all he could do was moan, Dante’s fingers still rubbing inside him, the sound of his ass being stretched still so loud even over Dante’s frantic licking. 

“Damn, you taste as good as you look,” Dante mumbled against his skin, his thick tongue cleaning up every drop before he slipped his fingers from Nero’s wet, loose hold and moved them to Nero’s balls, massaging them as he kissed his way down to Nero’s still twitching cock. “Fuck, I’m never gonna get enough of you.”

Just hearing that was enough to bring some sense back to Nero. He still couldn’t believe someone else wanted to do this with him; that _Dante_ was saying this kind of thing to him. 

He found himself weakly pawing at Dante as he moved around, kissing his stomach, his hands running up and down Nero’s body. He wanted to make Dante feel just as good as he felt, but like last time, Dante had made him feel completely and utterly fucked senseless - and all he had used was his fingers. He couldn’t even comprehend how he had managed to let Dante fuck him.

As if Dante was reading his thoughts, he lay down beside him, quickly turning Nero’s body onto its side and all Nero could do was let himself be moved like a ragdoll. Then he felt Dante’s thick, heavy cock against his ass, and Dante’s lips on his shoulder, the rough stubble of his five o’clock shadow rubbing his skin raw. He didn’t care; he wanted to feel every inch of Dante pressed against him, and this was granted as Dante slotted their bodies together, his dick slowly filling Nero, the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding escaping his lungs as he let out a long, shaky moan that was soothed by Dante whispering against his ear.

“Fuck, you take me so well…” Dante hushed in a low voice, kissing the shell of Nero’s ear and he felt like he was going to explode all over again. His whole body felt overwhelmed; Dante’s hot cock sliding in and out of his ass so easily, Dante’s slow thrusts stroking every inch of his throbbing insides, his own spent dick still twitching. “You gonna let me come inside you again?”

Nero wanted to say yes; wanted to let Dante do whatever he wanted, but every time Dante’s hips slapped against him; every time he buried himself deep inside Nero, he felt his moans turn into whimpers, his balls aching as his cock weakly dripped. 

“I-I...I can’t…” He rasped out, turning to try and look at Dante but the moment he moved his head, Dante caught his lips again in a kiss, his hands sliding down to grab Nero’s ass as Dante’s cock slipped out. 

“Shh, it’s too much?” Dante asked against his lips, still thrusting his wet dick against Nero’s bare ass, his hands sliding around his body to palm at his soft cock and he knew he was trembling; knew it by the way that Dante pulled him closer and soothed him with his hands; with his voice. “It’s okay, I don’t want to hurt you. Just….” He let his voice trail off, and Nero knew he was trembling as Dante moved his hand to his thigh, holding his leg up just enough for him to thrust between them before he let Nero’s heavy thigh rest again.

And Nero could feel every inch of Dante’s thick cock throbbing between his thighs; could feel the head pressing against his balls and it felt so fucking hot that Nero didn’t know how to process it. He had no idea what Dante was trying to do to him, but all he could do was just relax back against Dante and let him just do whatever. 

He closed his eyes as he felt Dante’s pounding heart against his back; could feel how hot and sweaty he was, and at the core of it all, he could feel how desperate Dante was. The way his hands gripped Nero’s body; the way he panted against his neck as he started to thrust between Nero’s thighs, his wet cock sliding so easily between Nero’s soft skin. 

“Is this alright?” Dante asked against his shoulder, dragging his lips as he spoke and he could hear how strained Dante’s voice was, and he felt for the guy; wished he could let him fuck him, but it was too much. He was too sensitive, and even just this was a lot…. The way Dante’s leaking head pushed against his balls made him moan, the slight contact more than enough to make his body shake. 

“Y-Yeah…” He managed to whisper, his hand sliding over Dante’s so he could push down against his cock just a bit more; Nero just wanted some kind of friction even though he was already spent. Dante’s rough palm felt so good against his soft dick, and he found himself staring down at his stomach; staring down at his dick and each time Dante slammed their bodies together, he could see the red tip of Dante’s dick nudge his balls. “Y-You’re not hurting me. I-” He cut himself off as Dante’s lips were suddenly on his neck again, his hand sliding to Nero’s hip and his eyes grew wider as he could see more of Dante’s cock push between his thighs, his soft cock hanging uselessly, twitching with each movement. 

“I’m so fucking close, kid,” Dante rasped against his skin, peppering kisses as he spoke. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

It was true: he didn’t really know what Dante felt for him. They still hadn’t really talked, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stay conscious much longer. The way Dante was rocking him, the almost hypnotic thrusting of his hips. He could feel himself sinking further into the mattress, his whole body feeling heavy. 

He tried to tighten his thighs; tried to push back but everything felt like too much. 

“Just… another sec,” Dante whispered, and Nero could hear how earnest he was, and it made his chest ache; his left arm burning again. He hated how it acted up the more he thought about Dante. Was it because of what Dante was? He didn’t know; didn’t know how to ask, but right now, it was barely a thought in his mind.

“Fuck, it’s okay, don’t rush,” Nero muttered, licking his lips and he wished he could kiss Dante again, but Dante seemed content enough making out with his back as he fucked his thighs. 

“I’m not. You just do this to me.”

And Nero was back to blushing furiously, his voice hitching in his throat as he tried to speak. 

“D-Dante… Fuck, I…” He managed to get out before Dante was digging his fingers into his hip, his thrusts suddenly so sloppy and uncoordinated with Nero’s own movements. 

He glanced down just in time to see Dante’s cock shoot out hot spurts of semen over his reddened thighs. He knew his own face was just as red; knew he felt embarrassed, and still, Nero wanted to feel shame that he was doing this kind of thing, but amidst all other emotions, he felt not a hint of his usual disgust. 

“Good boy, that’s... “Dante let out a deep moan against Nero’s back, holding him closer, his hands sliding up and down Nero’s body. “Fuck, you’re so good.”

“Y-Yeah?” Nero croaked out, his breath suddenly hitching as he moved his left hand on top of Dante’s, his arm pulsating hotly. His whole body was shaking; he needed a distraction, and he found himself smiling as a quip formed on his trembling lips. “W-Well, I’m starting to worry about the quality of your lays if you think I’m good.”

He could almost hear Dante rolling his eyes as he groaned and let out a deep chuckle as he kissed his shoulder again before letting go of Nero just long enough to grab a blanket and pull it over them. Nero wanted to say they should get up and move; that they should clean the sheets and maybe actually correctly get into the bed but his body wasn’t moving any time soon. 

“That’s not....” Dante mumbled under his breath as he shifted around the bed, and then Nero realised he was settling down in front of him and that he could see Dante’s clearly very naked body just trying to adjust, his thick spent cock stealing Nero’s attention before he finally lay down on his side, facing Nero. “You’re an idiot, y’ know?”

Nero shrugged, his eyes darting around before he let them settle on Dante’s face; before he allowed himself to actually look at Dante in this weird afterglow. He wanted so desperately for this to feel natural, but now the reality was starting to sink in.

However, Dante seemed utterly oblivious to the fact he was lying in bed with not only another man but a man who is in a long term, committed relationship - a man who was very heterosexual until Dante had put his moves on him.

“This is all your fault,” he said under his breath as Dante shuffled closer, his hand sliding to Nero’s hip and just lying like this felt more intimate than anything they had done already. “You’re… fuck, I hate you,” he continued with a nervous laugh and then Dante’s hand was on his face; Dante’s lips brushing against his and all his fears dissipated instantly. 

“Shut up,” Dante replied, and he could feel him smiling against his lips, a burst of warmth spreading across his chest. “You liked what I did then, I take it?”

“We’re really gonna talk about it?” Nero groaned, closing his eyes and instinctively moving closer to hide his face in Dante’s neck, and Dante’s response was to pull him closer, his strong arms firmly wrapped around Nero and he felt so secure; so comfortable. 

“We don’t have to. Not right now. Not if you ain’t ready,” Dante said quietly, and Nero pushed his face in deeper; inhaling his reassuring scent he had come to associate with home as of late. 

“I…” He started, but his body was so tired; so spent. He wasn’t sure he had the physical energy to carry out a conversation, even if he had the mental capacity to. “If you promise me you’ll be here when I wake up, we can talk in the morning,” Nero offered, deciding that was something he could deal with; something he could face. Maybe morning Nero would be annoyed, but he would understand Dante deserved to know what was going through his head. 

The more he pressed himself against Dante, the more he felt like he was being lulled to sleep. The steady thrum of Dante’s heartbeat; the soft warmth of his skin. He barely even heard Dante’s soft voice over the sound of his own laboured breathing. 

“That’s a promise I won’t have a problem keeping.”

**Author's Note:**

> the end may seem abrupt but i'll give you one guess about how the next fic starts. anyway, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tordarroch_) if you're so inclined!


End file.
